<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toa Mata Haikus by bluerosekatie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852625">Toa Mata Haikus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosekatie/pseuds/bluerosekatie'>bluerosekatie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bionicle - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Air Powers, Canon Compliant, Elements, Fire Powers, Gen, Haiku, Ice Powers, Poems, Poetry, Quick Read, Short, Stone Powers, Water Powers, poetry collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosekatie/pseuds/bluerosekatie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of haikus based on the original Toa Mata from Generation 1 Bionicle.  They're not perfect haikus, as they are in a syllable-based format rather than the 'on', or phonetic units.  This is also posted on my deviantArt with the same username.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toa Mata Haikus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tahu:<br/>
Blazing red facemask<br/>
Courageous sword burning bright<br/>
A torch in the night</p><p>Onua:<br/>
Digging, tunneling<br/>
Clawed hands throwing up dirt walls<br/>
Night-black soil of home</p><p>Pohatu:<br/>
Sand-colored stone skin<br/>
Strong kicks shattering boulders<br/>
Tundra visitor</p><p>Kopaka:<br/>
Icy intellect<br/>
Sight through blizzard ever-keen<br/>
Icicle bladed</p><p>Gali:<br/>
Flowing, fluid grace<br/>
Striking like a tidal wave<br/>
Water given form</p><p>Lewa:<br/>
Atmosphere disturbed<br/>
Tree-space swinging flash of green<br/>
The wind turns violent</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>